An American Ka-Boom! in Paris.
by Carbon-Based Biped
Summary: In which a character I invented, DC, wonders what the heck in happening in the Eiffel Tower's homeland. Chapters One through Eight.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Please don't kill me…

Serious Disclaimer: Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee…

The Real Serious Disclaimer: Hahahahaha! Canada is taking over the world, and there is nothing you tiny insignificant little bitches in the USA can do about it!

I WANT TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER, DAMMIT!

Ok, ok, don't have a cow…sheesh…

The Final Attempt At A Real Serious Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent.

Thank you.

You're welcome.

Orbiting the planet fifth in sequence from Sol, on the moon sixth in sequence out from Sol 5, was an ocean. This ocean was protected by an ice shield, and its existence would be theorized about millions of years hence when the apes on Sol 3 had evolved into semi-intelligent beings. But for the moment, Sol 5.6 would harbor the only intelligent life in the system.

Sol 5.6 would eventually be called Europa by the inhabitants of Sol 3. But the locals called it by a different name, Suriyes. Suriyes' life forms' main source of energy had always been sulfur. They were slow moving, stupid, and purely automatic. But evolution and luck sometimes cross paths, and this particular crossing would lead to the death of a being who would not be born for 30000 centuries. It gave birth to a culture that should never have lived…but did, by pure and blind luck.

The species that came before them drew their energy from sulfur extracted from the mineral-rich water produced by the mini-volcanoes that dotted the ocean floor. Tiny oases scattered about, surrounded by dark hostile water as impassable as outer space itself. The historians about to be born would be utterly convinced that they were alone in the universe for millennia to come.

The stupid creatures looked rather like a crude dolphin with six pairs of flippers. They had discovered the uses of static electricity eons ago, and now used it to find suitable places for breeding. This produced a flood of bubbles that collected on the ceiling of the caves they mated and gave birth in. This would be the new species' salvation and their curse…until they discovered the world in the ice itself…

When they were born, they floated up to this sheet of bubbles. Thus, luck smiled on them, and a species was born.

Once the world encased in ice was discovered, the species evolved more quickly then their distant relatives far below. They developed intelligence, and with it came technology. They sent their technology to probe the Solar System, and discovered life on two other worlds, Sol 3 and 4. But the beings on Sol 4 disappeared mysteriously, so the occupants of Sol 5.6/Suriyes shared their system with the war-driven locals of Sol 3.

Suriyesians were often alarmed at the brutality of what they later found were called humans. They endlessly slaughtered one another on basis of difference. Suriyesians were relieved when the slaughters slowly winded down, though the World Wars, Civil Rights Movement, East Timor, Cambodia and other similar events kept them from opening communications.

Then the so-called "mutant phenomenon" arrived. Mankind sunk back into its past that the Suriyesians seriously considered destroying them for their own sake. And then came the final blow.

Their technology by now was far more advanced then that of their neighbors, and they put to use vacuum energy, which draws forth the energy from space itself. Normally this energy was completely random, as well as the energy emitted by stars, quasars, and supernovas. But the energy suddenly organized itself. The random paths of light, heat, and other radiation took up predictable patterns, orbiting Sol 3. It was rather like the water on Sol 3, looking like it was random but after a while one realizes it travels in established currents. So was this phenomenon, which was certainly perplexing advanced societies everywhere in the universe.

Only the Suriyesians realized why this was happened.

The center of this great wheel of energy wasn't Sol 3 itself, but something on Sol 3's surface. And this point moved across the face of Sol 3, so that it could only be one of the trillions of life forms on Sol 3.

The answer was obvious. One of the war-like semi-intelligent beings on Sol 3 had the power of destroying the universe on a whim. The Suriyesians couldn't allow that. 

It was decided. A mission would be undertaken to retrieve this human, bring him under control, then decide what to do with him. It was generally felt he/she should be used as a defense against the humans. But, the main objective was to preserve the universe.

By any means necessary. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for those I invent.

Another story about a character I invented, D.C. For details about him and his powers, please see the stories entitled "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

This story takes place two months after the last one I wrote.

Hee hee hee! D.C. was still struggling not to laugh. Oh that was great! Everybody must have been so surprised! From what he gathered, everyone was gathering in the lunchroom to have dinner when, suddenly they found themselves on the roof of the Sears Tower. They had taken roll call and found out he was the only one not there. Professor X had his laptop with him, and had used that to send D.C. an e-mail. They had had to wait for 2 hours before D.C. saw the e-mail and bought them all back. Once they were safe and sound in the mansion, everybody had a good laugh. Then Bobby encased D.C. in a shell of ice. Everybody else laughed.

D.C. wasn't so sure about that last bit, but everything else was hilarious. Maybe he should do it again, but this time leave everybody hanging from the Empire State Building's spire…

Nah. That would be too harsh. But it was a tempting thought. Imagine, one hundred people found clinging for life to a famous landmark's spire. But of course, Bobby would probably encase him in ice again. Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't. 

Suddenly, Clark's alarm clock cut through D.C.'s train of thought. D.C. silenced it with a wave of his hand, even if it was across the room from him. Clark opened his eyes, and glared at D.C.

"You know I hate it when you do that. It screws up the radio antenna. Last night I had to take it apart to fix it because you were already asleep."

"Relax. I think I knew what went wrong. Turn on the radio. It should work."

Clark turned it on, but it produced nothing but static.

"OK, OK, I'll fix it."

D.C. groaned as he sat up. He used his newly discovered scanning powers, and discovered what was wrong with it. "What did you do when you fixed it?"

"I just stretched and cut out the antenna and replaced it with some wire, why?"

"Well, you didn't coil it up tight enough. Part of it is causing a short circuit. The speakers won't work at all. I'll fix it."

With that, D.C. stared hard at the radio. The antenna turned red and slowly curled up tighter. The wire curled away from the cable leading to the speakers, and the radio suddenly came to life.

"Next, on Radio Disney…."

D.C. looked up at Clark. "You listen to a radio station that was designed for children? My little brother-" D.C. stopped. It was hard to remember about his little brother, Dean. He would be twelve years old by now. D.C. realized Clark was staring at him. "My little brother could answer all the questions asked on that station in less then ten minutes. Plus, the music is nothing more then people singing with the skill of 5-year-olds! Except for R. Kelly of course."

Clark snorted.

Ahh, breakfast! Today was pancakes. Yum. D.C. sat at a table by himself. Well, he kinda had to, because he was the only one there. I hope I haven't sent them to Chicago again. Hee hee hee. 

"What are you laughing at?" D.C. turned around. It was Bobby. 

"I was just recalling your unexpected trip to Chicago. Sorry again by the way."

"Yeah, well, if you do it again, just make sure you send us to Paris or somewhere interesting like that."

"OK."

D.C. ate his way through two pancakes, then decided to get energy from the wall. He took an extension cord out of his backpack, plugged it into the wall, and inserted the other end into his arm. Power started to flow into him as he got out his laptop. He decided to surf the Internet until classes started. The mouse cursor moved, but he wasn't touching the mouse. It clicked on a link, which took him to a search engine. Words appeared on the screen, but the keyboard hadn't been touched. Then, web sites for earthquakes appeared on the screen. D.C. looked at a web site with info on quakes that had just happened somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. 

Suddenly he felt a rumbling. His first thought was to scramble underneth the table. But no, it couldn't be an earthquake. Kids in the hall started shouting. D.C. closed the laptop, stuffed it into his backpack, and ran out into the hall. He looked out the window onto the basketball court, except there was one little problem. There _was_ no basketball court.

There was just a hole. Then, a jet rose vertically out of it. Its nose pointed upwards, and it shot off into the sky. It was headed east. I wonder why.

D.C. walked into the common room and flipped the TV on. It was in the middle of a news report.

"-we don't know why, but communications have been cut off in Paris, France. It was quite sudden. Apparently several people reported to French authorities that in the middle of telephone calls, television, and satellite signals coming from Paris, a brief hissing was heard and then it went dead. Power has been cut off in the area surrounding Paris because all power generators are located within the city. A thick fog has obscured the main area of the city. Witnesses say that whenever a car went into the fog, they could hear the brakes screech, then silence. People walking or running into the mist emitted short screams, then also went silent. A military airplane also went inside the fog, when it disappeared from radar screens and contact was lost. Also, the Seine, the river that flows through the city, is still flowing in, but no water is coming out."

This might be a little dangerous. As far as D.C. knew, only Storm had the power to control the weather and conjure mist out of nothingness. But he knew that not even she could block radio, TV, and satellite signals. Something was very wrong. But how could he help out? If the teachers, or X-men or whatever they called themselves, needed his help they would have asked for it. But then again, what could _he _do? He was pretty sure he couldn't get in, not if that mist blocked all energy from getting in or out. Besides, if they needed help, they would be able to call him. But then again, how could they if radio signals were blocked?

Well, if they don't come back in 48 hours, I'll go and see why. If they do, I'm sure they'll explain what happened. 

D.C.'s attention returned to the TV screen. They were showing a video of the mist covering the city. It looked like a gray bowl turned upside down over Paris. It looked rather ominous, but then, fog usually does. D.C. checked his watch. The jet would be there in less then three hours, if they went as fast as it could possibly could. I just hope whatever they're after isn't dangerous. D.C. snorted. The day the X-men go after someone that isn't dangerous will be the day Jupiter crashes into the sun and Saturn turns into a star.

"In other news Jupiter has been having certain orbital changes, and excessive light coming from Saturn has scientists bewildered."


	3. The Beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

`D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

It had been almost 40 hours since they had left. The mist was still hiding Paris from view. The French army had sealed off all arteries into the city, because several hundred people that had gone into the mist had emitted short screams, and then were silent. Even the Seine, the river that flows through the city, had stopped flowing. Water went into the mist, but it didn't come out. The X-men had left the mansion to investigate, but they had left _before _the news reports. So a lot was going on.

On the other hand, Jupiter was crashing into the sun, and Saturn seemed to have turned into a star.

D.C. had promised himself that if the X-men didn't come back in 48 hours, he himself would go to Paris, to see what the whole thing was about. 40 hours had passed, and not a word had come. The students at Mutant High, with no teachers, spent their time either out on the playground, or watching the news reports. It was extremely boring, because the newscasters were merely repeating the same things over and over. However, one had to give them credit how they managed to say the facts in a different order each time.

D.C. at the moment was trying to fix Clark's alarm clock again. The stupid thing seemed intent on driving D.C. mad. He just couldn't figure out why the radio stopped working when he used his powers to silence the alarm. He scanned it over and over again. He had just spotted the magnet right next to it when Trevor came running into the room, shouting, "A message is being transmitted from Paris!"

Forgetting about the clock, D.C. ran into the common room. The same newscaster was on the TV screen, but now she had something interesting to say.

"A signal has just been received by French, American, Russian, and Japanese satellites in orbit. Message is as follows:

"'We will hold all of Paris hostage unless he that controls the ultimate power comes forward.' Nobody has any idea who the message is talking about. Or what the ultimate power is."

Ultimate power? Would that be power as in brawn or power as in politics? D.C. had no idea what it meant. And judging from the blank and confused faces, nobody else did either. It would seem that maybe the X-men shouldn't have gone to Paris. The fog had been growing thicker. 

Also, why would anyone want to hold an entire city hostage unless they wanted something very badly? But why didn't they just hold a courtroom full of lawyers hostage, and threaten to release one lawyer per hour until their demands were met? That would get them what they wanted in a hurry.

The biggest question of all was, should he, D.C., go to Paris and try to get inside? In light of the hostage situation, D.C. felt sure he should at least try. But then, what if whoever it was could control the weather, like Storm? And if everyone and everything that went inside the mist disappeared, that meant that they must have some major league toys, to either kill or knock out every person who went inside, no matter where. Also, planes that went into the fog were cut off. Did they mean they were shot down? But even a plane that is shot down will have a few seconds to shout something. Those planes would just cut out, often while the pilot was in mid-sentence. 

So, who had the power not only to control the weather, but also block anything from going outside? D.C. wouldn't know until he got there. 

Oh, and there was one other small problem. Paris wasn't connected to New York State's power grid. How was he going to get there?

He could try going through thunderclouds as lightning, but he didn't want to be too obvious. That had been his mistake at the CN Tower. He didn't want to make mistakes here, now that there were civilians involved. 

D.C. thought about it a little bit. On the TV screen, it showed a video of a passenger airplane disappearing into the fog. 

Yes, of course! The answer was so obvious that he almost kicked himself. D.C. ran into his dormitory. No one was inside. He quickly jumped into the light bulb in the ceiling. See ya later, Worcester! Here we go! Down through Albany, going through assorted towns and cities, yes! Kennedy Airport!


	4. Paris...and all its hidden dangers...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

I am not trying to repeat any sci-fi shows or movies. If anyone has seen a show or movie with a similar plot, I apologize for boring the socks off you.

Being in an airplane can be so boring. DC had only a limited space to spread out in, and even in the jumbo jet's circuitry he felt cramped.

It was a relief to land in London. He quickly zipped out, following the power lines through the traffic tunnel running under the English Channel to France. Then he got as close to Paris as he possibly could.

He came out in a sidewalk café. Several tables and chairs were overturned, and the building next to it had shattered windows and smoke and flames poured out from the second and third floors. He was across the street from the fog.

Now, the gray mist was blocking radio, TV, and microwave signals, yet it let vehicles and people through. However, when a person ran into the mist, witnesses heard screams of terror which always were cut short. Cars' brakes would squeal and stop, and airplane transmission would cut off.

And there it was, across the street, half-covering the buildings there. The outlines of the structures would be sharp, then become softer and softer until swallowed up by the gloom.

DC ducked behind a hedge as a tank and a Humvee rumbled past. Several patrols had been set up around the fog obscured city, so that no one would try to get in. But now DC had to.

He took a breath, then broke into a run across the street.

Several yells and shouts in French followed him, followed by a single "STOP!". DC plunged into the fog. The suddenly came into clear air. The barrier was only a couple of inches thick.

DC had a quick glance at the distant Eiffel Tower when something struck him down. Something was drilling into his neck!

DC did the only thing he could. He screamed.

High above in the vastness of space, a spaceship was hiding behind the far side of the Moon. Inside, two slightly humanoid creatures were working at a complicated console. They appeared to be human, but with a few subtle differences. First of all, their ears were slightly higher then those of a human. They had purple hair, yellow eyes, and had six fingers on the right hands.

They also had three pairs of arms.

"Sirius Two-Five-Nine, another human has been implanted in the city."

"Yes, Rigel Six-Seven-One, subject is male, Caucasian, 19 teras old, 72 petas tall, and is currently under our control. Subject is mutant, powers are as follows: Able to control all known forms of energy, able to turn energy into matter, able to turn matter into energy."

"That fits all requirements for ultimate power. This is the mutant we have been searching for. Sending transmission to home planet."

Outside, a satellite dish that looked exactly like Earth type dishes rotated around. It pointed toward a faint star, and sent the transmission.

Two hours later.

"Transmission coming in from home planet. Message is as follows: 'Make sure this is the one. Test subject. Subject will be tested against the following mutants already captured:

Name: Cyclops

Power: To expel energy from eyes

Name: Jean Grey

Power: Telekinesis

Name: Storm

Power: To control climate in limited spaces

Name: Wolverine

Power: Unknown healing capabilities, adamantium skeleton with retractable 18 peta claws

'All former mutants captured together. Also test subject with following:

Name: Jean-Pierre

Power: Able to control geological activity

Name: Marie

Power: Superhuman strength. 

The former mutants will be allowed independent thought. Subject will fight all of them at Structure 264.'"

"Prepare the test. Route all mutants and the subject to Structure 264."

Back in Paris, D.C. lay on the cold ground, his eyes open and unblinking. A gray piece of metal was attached four inches below his left ear. A red light started to blink on it, and D.C. seemed to come to life. But it wasn't D.C. anymore. A menacing form stood up. He looked toward the Eiffel Tower. He smiled evilly. "Time to teach the good guys a lesson." Chuckling, he lifted off the ground and floated toward the Eiffel Tower.

Marie Martel sat up groaning. She felt awful, and the throbbing in her neck didn't help much. She looked around, and was surprised to find herself in the gift shop on the Eiffel Tower. What happened? I was just in class a moment ago! She stood up. She marveled at the fact that she was able to recognize where she was, because only one light was on in the whole store. She looked out one of the windows encircling the entire store. It would seem that most of the lights in the whole Tower were off. Only a few were on, and it almost seemed like someone had turned on and off the lights to make the Tower seem as spooky as possible. Some of the lights were even flickering. Marie shivered. Even though she only had a T-shirt and shorts on, she wasn't cold, it was just scary here. There was no body else here, and she didn't think she could find her way down to the ground. Then, suddenly, a giant steel girder came crashing through the ceiling.


	5. Marie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please read "D.C. and the CN Tower". 

Also, I don't want any reminders that Marie is also the name of Rogue. I picked it before I could stop myself.

Sorry it took so long to post up a new story. I accidentally deleted this chapter and wrote the _next_ chapter. So I go on my computer, all nice and happy because I'm about to post chapter five, and suddenly… Whoops. I forgot to post chapter four.

Marie had never before been glad for her mutation. However, when a girder is coming straight at your head, and you have superhuman strength, there's not much you can complain about. 

To Marie, the giant girder was nothing more then a twenty-foot long, five-foot wide pencil. She caught it easily, and lowered the whole thing through the hole and into the gift shop. She squinted up into the dark, but beyond forty feet, she could see nothing.

D.C. was up about sixty feet, standing five feet about the stunted ends where the girder had been. He had melted it right off, and he was severely disappointed he hadn't killed the girl. True, she was pretty. Black hair, green eyes, good complexion. It was too bad he had to do her in.

The gray metal thing was still on his neck, four inches below his left ear. A little red light was flashing on it, and it started to blink faster. D.C. let loose a powerful blast of energy.

Marie heard the roar and her instinct was what saved her. Using her powerful legs she jumped up seventy feet. As she sailed up, she looked down and saw the gift shop's ceiling collapse, and then its walls burst outwards like an over ripe tomato. The blast was so powerful it threw the girder away and over the railing at the edge of the observation deck. It fell silently, then crashed on the ground with a booming crack. It split in two, and the pieces bounced three or four times. One of them hit one of the concrete foundations of the Eiffel Tower's legs, causing the whole tower to vibrate.

Marie felt the vibrations as she came to rest on a beam that was no more then six inches wide. Feeling like a tight rope dancer, she steadied herself. She was wondering where the blast had come from, when a voice came from somewhere under her.

"That was a pretty nice jump. You could have went to the Olympics if you were to live."

The speaker was ten feet below her. Electric blue hair hung down to his shoulders, and he seemed to be in good shape. But his eyes got Marie's attention the most. They were even brighter then his hair, so bright that they glowed, casting a murky light around the place. Sparks were flying from them, literally.

Marie knew how to understand and speak English. She could speak it very well, with only the slightest hint of an accent.

"What do you mean, if I live?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have to kill you."

With that, he leapt up, releasing another blast as he went. Marie jumped again. Then an idea sprang to her mind. She came up on a girder, and immediately pushed off again. And again. And again. Keeping this up, she flew all over the place, with the madman close on her heels. He was a good athlete, and he kept up with her, releasing huge blasts of energy. She dodged them, but only barely. Mostly, the blasts went through the holes of the network of beams and girders, but sometimes they hit a girder. Iron bent, stretched and broke under the force, creating such a horrible sound that Marie wanted to cover her ears. But she couldn't, not if she wanted to survive. 

With each hit on a beam or girder, the Eiffel Tower was weakened. The portion above the second observation deck started to lean. A very slight one, but it was noticeable, and it would cause anyone to start to worry. Slight groans could be heard if you listened, but no one was listening right now. If the fight didn't end soon, Earth would get to know the Eiffel Tower's antennas.

D.C. was getting tired of this stupid girl's unwillingness to die. He still had to deal with another French kid, and then with four fully trained adults. When the girl jumped downwards, D.C. started to jump up toward the top. The male frenchie was up there, and he didn't stand a chance.


	6. Jean-Pierre

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

I am not trying to repeat any sci-fi shows or movies. If anyone has seen a show or movie with a similar plot, I apologize for boring the socks off you.

Also, I chose the name Marie because it is French and easy to remember. I don't want reminders that Rogue's real name is also Marie. I know already. OK? OK.

Jean-Pierre Yasali felt awful. The pain in his neck, the headache, and also, the fact that a crazy mutant was chasing him in the Eiffel Tower didn't help in the slightest. 

It started when he woke up somewhere at the very top level of the Eiffel Tower. His inner ear detected a slight list in the floor, but he ignored it. Then, suddenly some crazy guy with shoulder length hair flew at him, mini lightning bolts flying out of his fingers. Jean-Pierre just barely got out of the way, half-running, half falling down a stairway. He ran all over the place, trying to make himself hard to hit. Bright blue lightning bolts went through the iron floor, making the place glow with the blue light. One nearly got him, then went up the wall, across the ceiling, and shattered a light bulb with a small explosion, which lifted Jean-Pierre off his feet and slammed him into a door, which cracked underneth the force of the impact. He found himself rolling down the ramp that tourists used if they didn't want to use the elevator amidst pieces of wood.

They always find a way to escape! D.C. ran toward the ruined door, glancing through it and seeing the kid get up and start running down the ramp. Oh well. Too bad he wouldn't make it to the bottom. 

Jean-Pierre heard the roar of an explosion above him, saw the shock wave slam into the walkway in front of him. The inch thick iron protested and squealed as it bent under the force. A forty-foot section of the ramp bent then tore, making a sound ten times worse then fingernails on a chalkboard. That kind of sound hadn't been heard since the _Titanic_ tore itself in half. The two halves of the walkway hung straight down, barely supported by seriously weakened metal. 

Jean-Pierre knew he couldn't stop. He was moving far too fast. He would have to jump. As he left the ramp's surface, he knew he wouldn't reach the other side, forty feet away. In desperation, he reached out with his newly discovered powers.

The tectonic plate carrying Europe and most of Asia suddenly moved south twenty feet. The Himalayas grew twenty feet, the Mediterranean grew smaller by twenty feet, and a tidal wave thirty-four feet high crashed into northern Africa.

Quite suddenly, Jean-Pierre found himself on the other side of the abyss. He could hear something crashing, as if concrete were hitting pavement from a great height. Then he heard iron groaning.

D.C., caught off-guard by the sudden movement of the ground, was thrown off his feet. The weakened Eiffel Tower, also caught off-guard, gave out a sudden loud groan, and the top moved a few feet and tilted a couple of degrees. If anyone were outside, they would've noticed that the part of the tower above the second observation deck seemed to be leaning a tiny bit. But, no one was outside that was watching. D.C. knew this for a fact, as he picked himself up after crashing into an information desk.

Jean-Pierre was running at top speed, because he had felt the tower leaning. He glanced towards the ground far below, and shuddered. Imagine falling several hundred feet while trapped inside an iron grid with a madman trying to kill you. Not a pretty thought.

D.C. started running down the ramp as well. He was determined not to fail. He could see the kid, down below about 100 feet. He mustn't reach the ground. If he did, well, that would be disastrous for the mission. D.C. let loose a series of detonations, causing iron girders and beams to tumble down, just as he did to the girl. These crashed onto the walkway in several locations, effectively blocking or destroying it. The kid stopped, thought for a moment, then did the craziest thing D.C. had ever witnessed. He jumped _over the railing,_ letting himself drop. D.C. watched as he plummeted, until he was lost from view in the network of girders. Well. If he wanted to commit suicide, let him commit suicide.

Up on the spaceship hovering over the far side of the moon, one of the six-handed figures turned to the other.

"Begin Multi-target sequence."

Wolverine woke up. He looked around. He was somewhere on the first observation deck, and he could see Jean lying on the floor twenty yards away.

Jean woke up. She could see Wolverine looking at her from atop a building housing the elevator shaft.

Cyclops woke up. He was lying on a girder somewhere between the second and top observation levels.

Storm woke up. She was on the ground, standing next to the entrances to the double decker elevators.

Marie tried to catch her breath. Jean-Pierre was heavier then he looked, and she had had to do some fancy foot work when they fell short of the girder she was planning to land on. Jean-Pierre was crouching beside her, and he was still shaken up by the near disaster. Both were very scared. And both didn't know they were being watched.


	7. X-Men, Marie, Jean-Pierre, and the begin...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

I am not trying to repeat any sci-fi shows or movies. If anyone has seen a show or movie with a similar plot, I apologize for boring the socks off you.

Also, I chose the name Marie because it is French and easy to remember. I don't want reminders that Rogue's real name is also Marie. I know already. OK? OK.

Cyclops looked down at the two kids from his girder. What were they doing here? And why was he in the Eiffel Tower? He remembered flying the jet through the mist, then the whole plane tilted crazily. He heard metal ripping and something hit the back of his head. He felt something drilling into his neck and then he blacked out, and here he was, kneeling on a girder somewhere between the second and third observation decks. He noticed something moving below him, and it was two kids, panting and whispering together in rapid French. He decided to talk to them.

Both Marie and Jean-Pierre jumped up when they heard someone coming. Looking up, they saw a man with brown hair wearing some sort of one-lens sunglasses over his eyes and a leather suit. He jumped down, and they both back away from him, assuming defensive stances. 

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help."

Both kids regarded him with wary eyes. Then the girl stepped forward and asked in English, "Who are you? What are you here for?"

"I'm here to investigate the mist covering the city. Do you know how I got here?"

"No, we don't know how we got here. I woke up in the gift shop on the second level, and he woke up on the third level, and then we were attacked by a man with blue hair."

"Blue hair? Do you know who he was?"

"No. He said something about having to kill me."

"What else did he look like?"

"He had bright blue hair down to his shoulders, and glowing blue eyes."

"D.C.!"

"You know him?"

Cyclops regarded them. The girl was looking extremely scared, as did the boy. He wondered if the two had been brought here for a specific reason, but before he could reply, the boy's eyes opened wide, and he yelled, "Louk aout! Look out!" Cyclops turned around just in time to see an electric blue blur fly at him and collide with him, knocking him off the girder.

Marie jumped after them, Jean-Pierre leaping down from one girder to the next as fast as he could, which was a snail's pace compared with Marie. She could fall several hundred feet and not get hurt, so she could follow Cyclops and D.C. as they fell through the network of beams. She could hear grunting and snarling as the two fought each other. Then she saw the most amazing thing. Cyclops managed to get his hand to the side of his weird looking glasses, and a red beam of light came out of the glasses, pushing D.C. away and smacking him into a girder. She heard his hiss of pain and anger as she plummeted past him, but her only concern was to get to that man. His eye power might be useful in protecting both her and Jean-Pierre. Wait a moment! Where's Jean-Pierre?!?

Foolish for them to leave the boy all alone to try to get down by himself. D.C. smiled. He was a sitting duck, especially to someone who could control energy. The gray piece of metal four inches below his left ear started to make a very soft beeping noise. Nobody except D.C. could hear it, but he wasn't paying attention. He decided to dispose of the boy, and he let a powerful current of electricity travel through the beam he was crouching on. It spiraled and twisted through bits of broken girders that had fallen from the fight above. It snaked its way down toward the boy, who had no idea what was happening.

Marie was trying to get to the man, but he had gotten a good head start. She never saw the beam coming up to smack her in the face, but the next thing she knew she had intense pain in her nose and forehead, and she was spinning around. She had also slowed down a fair deal, and she caught glimpses of the man falling toward almost certain death.

Jean-Pierre was having a really rough time getting down. He had to jump down from one girder from the next, and that was not just scary but dangerous. He jumped down to another girder, and slipped.

Oh dear. This wasn't good. He fell, and fell, and fell. He was looking down, and he could see another girder coming up. He landed on it painfully, and in his pain and anguish accidentally reached out with his powers again.

This time, the tectonic plate carrying Europe and Asia rose several hundred feet, briefly releasing gas and bits of magma, and fell again.

When the ground rose, Cyclops hit the ground a lot sooner then he thought. True, he was falling at a very high rate, but he managed to grab a cable hanging from somewhere, which slowed him down, so that when he hit the ground it was with a whole lot of pain, but nothing broke. He had the distinct impression that he was rising, then falling, like in an elevator, but he looked around and saw nothing moving except the mist. _Why is the mist moving so much? Wait a minute…The _mist _isn't moving, _we're _moving!_ Cyclops was in shock when Marie landed with a thump ten feet away from him. She had noticed nothing, and she was in a bad mood.

"Oh sure, I'm all right, thanks for asking."

Cyclops looked around and saw her. 

"Where's the boy?"

"I don't know. I suppose he's still up where we left him."

"Hey, one eye!"

"Wolverine! Jean! Storm! Where were you?"

D.C. was still trying to figure out why he had suddenly been attacked by motion sickness. He felt like he had been in a glass jar being shaken up and down. He grabbed onto the girder next to him for support. Ugh. Then he vomited.

Eww. What is this stuff? He smelled something that was sweet and sickening at the same time, then he felt some sort of rain falling on him. Then pieces of partially digested pizza started to fall everywhere. He was just exclaiming in French how gross it was, when he was hit by a sudden thought. If Marie and that man were down there, who was up there? Jean-Pierre thought he would be sick too, and started to jump down again, desperate to get to the ground. He called out for help.

"That was Jean-Pierre!"

"Jean, how fast can we-"

Cyclops didn't have enough time to finish the sentence. Marie had grabbed him and everyone else and pushed off the ground, denting the metal she had been standing on. They all sailed up, Jean covering her eyes, Storm helping them up with a well placed tornado, Wolverine trying to protect himself from various scraps of paper and choking dust, and Cyclops trying to steady his mind's sense of disorientation. They all landed on a girder a few hundred feet above where they had started.

Jean looked around and saw a boy no older then 15 or so. He was looking at them in astonishment, and opened his mouth to say something, when she felt the girder lurch. Looking behind her she saw a familiar person melting the girder. Then the girder tilted crazily, and she could only fall and slid down it.

The girder bent, emitting a sharp scraping noise. The free end clanged on a girder below it, and stopped at a 55-degree angle. All six mutants went sliding down it, landing with a series of thuds and exclamations of pain. And then everyone, including D.C., blacked out, and fell.

For the third time in the last half-hour, Marie had to save the day. She was the first to come to, and she was terrified to see everyone asleep and falling. It took some fancy footwork to catch everyone, but she was able to stop them from breaking their necks when they landed (again) on the second level. Marie looked around. Yep. There's the ruin of the gift shop, the dismembered bits of iron beams, and lots of scraps of debris around. She saw something out from the corner of her eye. She looked just in time to see D.C., whirling head over heels, crash into the small building housing the elevator shaft.

D.C. had a very rude awakening when he punched through sheet metal and crashed into a double decker elevator. He went through the roof into the floor and into the bottom of the double deck elevator. He landed on his back and he felt the floor tear beneath the force of the impact. He gingerly stood up and looked down. Down, down, down, down he looked. If he had gone through the floor, he would've had a long time to think about the landing. The elevator was swinging, and D.C. found it hard to keep his balance. Now, to get out of here.

Marie had to pinch Cyclops very hard before he woke up. "Who is that guy? How do you know him?" she demanded. Cyclops sighed and decided to explain about everything.

Marie had never heard of such a place before. A school for mutants? I want to go! But before she could inquire about enrolling, they both heard a boom that shook the floor coming from the elevator shaft. They started shaking everyone, and pretty soon every person was awake and scurrying for a place to hide. Cyclops had given Marie and Jean-Pierre little walkie-talkies in case they needed help.

Jean-Pierre wasn't very hopeful about their surviving. How could they? This guy had survived almost everything it seemed. And if everything Marie said Cyclops said was true, this man was unbeatable. But the main question was, why had he so suddenly turned bad? Jean-Pierre rubbed his neck. The throbbing hadn't let up, he had just forgotten about it. He couldn't tell where that ache could come from. He hadn't fallen or anyth- Wait a minute! Jean-Pierre pictured the man in his mind as clearly as he could. Very bright blue eyes, shoulder length hair the same color, and just visible, about six inches below his left ear…

He spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Er, Monsieur Cyclops? When you were fighting that man, did you notice anything on his neck?"

"Not really. Why?"

"When you woke up, did you feel a pain in your neck?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, did that guy pierce his neck or something?"

"No. Why?"

An idea had sprouted in Jean-Pierre's mind. A crazy idea, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"I think I know how to beat him."

It hadn't taken long to get out of the elevator. Just a simple energy blast, and the door blew out. Now D.C. was stalking. He had spotted one of the adult mutants, and he was pretty sure she hadn't seen him. She had long white hair, and she seemed very agile. He was about to attack her, when he saw a sudden flash of red light. Something slammed into his neck, about six inches below his left ear. And the gray piece of metal sent an alarm to a certain alien spaceship, hiding up in the heavens. 

In that spaceship, the six-armed aliens were trying to figure out what was going wrong. The controller device was heavily damaged, but it still had control of the subject, but just barely. One more hit should destroy it. The aliens decided to abort the project. But to abort it, they would have to delete anything that had to do with it, and since that included a mutant that controlled geological activity, Earth would have to be destroyed.

D.C. was twenty feet from where he had been. Sparks were flying from the gray device, causing burns all over his left side. His eyes were open but with a dead sort of look. Then he suddenly sat up. He looked in the direction of the blast, but before he saw Cyclops retreating, hurricane force winds suddenly blew through the Eiffel Tower. First priority: Protect his neck. He surrounded himself with blue hot flames, which he hadn't used since he was on the CN Tower. It was so hot that the iron beneath him vaporized, causing a foul smell to sweep over the premises. Without further ado, D.C. flew off the ground toward the top. He had orders, to kill every human on the planet. By any means necessary. 

"Houston, this is spacecraft _Endeavor_, we are seeing a very odd weather condition. A bluish haze seems to be forming over North America. Wait a moment…haze is expanding over South America…haze is now appearing over the bit of Europe, Africa, and Asia we can see right now…haze is now flowing from the Americas over the Atlantic Ocean…seems to be headed for Europe…It must be traveling faster then sound! The haze has crossed the Atlantic Ocean! It is now gathering over Europe…looks like it's gathering over France! Houston, are you copying this? Houston, do you copy? Houston? HOUSTON! BLUISH HAZE IS NOW COMING OUT OF COMPUTER SYSTEMS OF _ENDEAVOR! HOUSTON, DO YOU COPY?!?"_


	8. Awakening, death, and kidnapping.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for those I invent.

For those who have seen sci-fi movies with a similar plot, I apologize for boring the socks off you.

Also, I don't want to be reminded that Marie is Rogue's real name. I know, I know. I picked it because it is French and easy to remember.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

The blue haze gathered over France. Then, four distinct arms formed, like those of a spiral galaxy. Most of the haze was coming from North America, a steady stream of blue so thick people on the West Coast couldn't see the sun, and people on the East Coast couldn't see the moon or stars. Satellite pictures showed the whole planet engulfed in blue, almost as if the oceans had swallowed up the land. But it was obviously not water. France could not be seen anymore, just the four arms that slowly revolved around Paris.

In the region surrounding Paris, it was bedlam. More people then ever were pouring out. The mist had been thinning, so that grotesque shapes could be made out, but suddenly it turned blue, and then a big huge cloud, colored blue of course, closed in on all sides. It was like a noose tightening in the sky. The hole in the middle grew smaller and smaller. When it finally closed, the four arms combined together into a whirlpool of energy, which swirled down, through the mist.

When it passed into the city, it was right above the Eiffel Tower. It touched the antenna on the very top and then crackling swords of lightning ripped through the structure. 

D.C. was on the very top floor. He was exactly in the middle of the building. His eyes were a cold dead icy blue. They stared lifelessly ahead. Half of the gray metal on his neck was gone, and sparks kept fizzing out of it from time to time. Then, a beam of pale blue light burst out of the ceiling, right above him. It passed barely ¼ of an inch in front of him. When it touched the floor it sagged and ripped with a blood-curdling shriek. And the beam passed through and continued down, through the second level, and then the lowest level, and into the ground.

Meanwhile the blue mist and haze was thickening in the skies of Earth. It had come out of all artificial energy sources in the world, but now the very energy of the Earth itself, the heat of magma in the mantle, that radioactivity of uranium deposits, the gravitational force, all were being sucked out. Mauna Kea, which had been continuously erupted slowly for the last 20 years, stopped flowing. The slow march of the continents slowed and died. Hot springs turned cold. Deep undersea fissures a mile under the ocean stopped pumping out mineral rich fluids. And the iron core stopped spinning as what had been liquid rock turned solid. And Earth's geological activity became as dead as Mercury, Pluto, or the Moon.

All the energy the world had to offer was being concentrated on the surface in France. The pale blue beam rushing through the direct center of the tower had intensified, throwing ominous shadows over the mist-covered city. Balls of brighter blue were rushing through it every few seconds, like marbles in a plastic tube. Every time one hit the ground, the ground beneath it bubbled and frothed, as the energy of a planet was focused on a piece of dirt a foot in diameter. This shaft of energy was all that was keeping it from exploding. Once all the energy in the world was focused on that spot, the shaft would fall apart and dissolve, allowing all that pent-up energy to turn into heat, causing an explosion that would ultimately result in the wiping out of all life and the projection of Earth into the sun along with Jupiter and its moons.

What the heck was that? All eyes were trained on the beam of light. It was so beautiful, yet Marie couldn't shake the feeling that it was dangerous. She looked down toward the ground, trying to find the spot where it made contact with the ground. Then she felt Jean-Pierre slid to the ground behind her. Turning around she saw that he was horribly pale, and he was panting for breath as if fighting for every molecule of air. 

"Something…is…wrong. The…earth…doesn't…feel…right…" Then he fainted.

"Marie? Marie!"

"Jean-Pierre fainted! Something's wrong with him!"

One of the women rushed over and crouched next to Jean-Pierre.

"My name is Jean Grey. I'm a doctor, but I have no idea what's wrong."

"Marie, Jean-Pierre will be fine, but can you get Storm, Wolverine, and me up there?"

"What, have you been blind this whole time?"

Before Cyclops could reply, she grabbed him and the other two and jumped, leaving Jean to take care of Jean-Pierre.

Meanwhile, all the rest of the energy still in the sky was drawing together, forming a super-concentrated ball. It contained more then ¾ of all the energy on earth, but it was only about 4 meters across. It started to descend down the shaft of light, the final stage in the destruction of Earth, looking like the ball in Times Square that falls down the pole on New Year's Eve. 

The controller on D.C.'s neck was still there, and still had him in its clutches, but it was loosing its grip. Then it sensed more people coming up fast, so it weighed choices, and found that it couldn't allow D.C. to fall into enemy hands. The only course of action? Self destruct.

Pain beyond pain! The _real _D.C. came back into being, but with all the pain he wished he could just go to sleep or die or something! He was lying on his right side, and he felt something wet streaming down his neck. He also found it hard to breathe, and when he painstakingly raised his hand to his neck, he found out why.

Part of his neck was gone.

He moved his hand in front of his eyes, expecting to see bright red. But he didn't. He saw a strange silvery substance. Mercury. And suddenly, through all his pain, misery, and shock. He noticed something. The world seemed devoid of energy. Usually he could feel energy all around him, swirling around, the energy of magma beneath him, the energy of the air, But no he could only sense energy in the air. The Earth seemed dead, desolate. And why the heck was there a trillion trillion trillion joules of energy confined in a tube 889 feet tall and 4 meters wide? 

When Marie landed on the third level through one of many holes in the floor, she thought at first that all the paint had melted and the iron had turned to stainless steel somehow. But then she noticed the guy lying in the middle of the silvery stuff, and when she realized what it must be, she felt she might be sick. Cyclops broke away from her powerful grip and ran toward D.C. 

"D.C.? Are you there?"

D.C. struggled to speak, and when he finally did, it was a raspy bubbly sort of voice.

"Hey Cyclops. What's shakin'?"

"Why did you attack us?"

"What? I did no such thing."

Cyclops turned around.

"That gray thing that was on his neck is gone. I think Jean-Pierre was right. Something _was_ controlling him." He turned back around. "D.C., listen to me. Somehow, someone forced you to do something. Do you know what happened? What is that blue stuff?"

"It's energy." rasped D.C. thickly. "It's all the energy in the world and I don't know how it got there."

"Can you get it back to where it all was?"

Suddenly, the concentrated energy ball stopped, one foot above the ground. It spread back out engulfing the tower in blue mist, then all of Paris, and then it made contact with the constraining mist still surrounding the city.

From outside the sight was incredible. It looked like a wild animal caught in a huge garbage bag. The mist still was blue, but it became brighter and brighter as it frothed like mad. And then the whole thing blew away. Blue mist flew at supersonic speeds away from Paris. The surrounding area had been a black out, but as the mist blew through it, the lights turned on, brighter then ever intended. But as the mist blew away, they slowly dimmed to their regular brilliance. 

Up in space, an amazing thing seemed to be happening down on the planet. The blue mist was again sweeping across the face of the earth, but much much faster then last time. When it had been sucked into Paris, it had never gone higher then two miles. But now it boiled up into the air, ten, twenty, thirty, forty miles up. It looked like a gigantic mushroom cloud bigger then all previous mushroom clouds put together times ten. It spread and became lighter and thinner. Whirlpools of energy formed over volcanoes, returning the energy back to the mantle and core. The iron-nickel core started to spin again. Electric lights and fires, stoves and nuclear reactors, uranium deposits and deep sea fissures, all came back to life, as their human counterpart slowed and died.

Marie, or anyone for that matter, had never seen anything like this. As the energy cloud thinned and disappeared, D.C.'s eyes, which had turned a bright blue as he returned the energy to its designated places, turned red, then brown, then a dead black. His shoulder length hair also turned darker and darker till it was a drab brown. D.C. took one shuddering breath and managed to whisper, "Away I go. See you guys later." Then his body sort of seized up, and then relaxed. D.C.'s skin turned a deathly white, and the mercury stopped flowing out of his neck. He was certainly dead, no question about it. And the air around D.C. turned cold, as the air right next to his skin turned solid, encasing him. 

Down below, Jean was working hard to revive the poor boy when he sat up suddenly. He shook his head a few times and said in a tired sort of voice, "I am never coming near here ever again."

`Cyclops bent his head in sorrow. Who had done this? Who? And quite unexpectedly, his question was answered. 

`They all heard a faint roaring sound. It grew louder and louder. Marie was the first to turn toward the sound and her jaw dropped.

A spaceship, looking like some sort of an airplane with little bumps and towers all over it, swooped out of the sky. From its underside, a small red light appeared. Then, a beam of light came out and zipped through the window and made contact with D.C.'s body. He instantly disappeared along with his silvery blood, and before Cyclops could hit them with his eye beam, or Storm could stop them with some sort of weather condition, it zoomed off into the sky. Cyclops turned towards Marie, a slight quaver in his voice.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

She swallowed, and said "No. Jean-Pierre and I live at an orphanage."

"Would you like to come with us to our school?"

"Sure."

"OK. We'll all go down. We need to tell Jean what happened, and also find our jet."

Marie nodded. They'll all walked toward the door. Marie didn't feel like jumping down, especially at such a mournful moment.

High above, hiding once more behind the moon, the six-armed aliens bent over D.C.'s body, examining it.

"There is nothing we can do for subject. We will have to discard him."

"But if he proved ineffective, how will we be able to defend ourselves against the mutants on this planet? Their probe will reach the home planet soon, and then it will release the submarine and discover our civilization under the ice! You know how warlike this people are. They will destroy us!"

"We will just have to think of something. Jettison the human."

And so it was. A port opened and D.C. floated out into space, tumbling head over heels. Abandoned, alone, injured, and almost dead.


	9. Reunion.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for those I invent.

D.C. is a character I invented. For details, please see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five.

I am not trying to repeat any sci-fi shows or movies. If anyone has seen a show or movie with a similar plot, I apologize for boring the socks off you.

Also, I chose the name Marie because it is French and easy to remember. I don't want reminders that Rogue's real name is also Marie. I know already. OK? OK.

Back at the school, the mood was very somber. Professor Xavier had asked the students not to question Marie or Jean-Pierre about D.C.'s disappearance. It was barely two days since that disastrous night. Nobody knew the exact course of events that had happened except the X-Men team and Marie. She still hadn't told Jean-Pierre about D.C.'s death. She wished she could've known him. From what she had heard he had been a nice guy. There was even one guy named Clark telling people about how D.C. had diligently tried to fix his alarm clocked every time he broke it. But the main question on Marie's mind played with her mind and could not be easily ignored. Where was D.C.'s body? Where had the spaceship taken it? Probably to Mars or something.

It is amazing how much a difference a millimeter can be. In orbit, a difference of one millimeter can decide whether an object will go into a steady orbit around the moon, or just get an energy boost that sends it through Earth's atmosphere. D.C.'s millimeter sent him through Earth's atmosphere. But if he was moving so fast, why wasn't there an envelope of super-hot gases around him? 

He landed, like most meteorites, in the ocean. About 50 miles north of Australia to be exact. There he was pushed about by the currents. He went from he Pacific Ocean in to the Indian Ocean. He almost washed up in Africa, but a boat that didn't see him thrust him in a different direction, just before the motor cut out for no reason.

From the Indian Ocean out in the Atlantic Ocean, where he was almost eaten by a shark but it changed its mind at the last minute. From the South Atlantic over the equator into the North Atlantic. Caught in the Gulf Stream, he headed for Florida. Another handy boat, and he was washed up in a small town that had just been hit by a small hurricane. He floated next to a dock, where a live power line lay sprawled across it. The end of it hung into the water.

It had been two months. 

Marie and Jean-Pierre were sitting together in the lunchroom. They weren't really comfortable with the students, mainly because the students thought they had something to do with D.C.'s death. Which was true, but not the way the students thought. There were rumors flying all over the place. Whispers always surrounded them, and Marie was getting sick of it.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. The buzz of electricity filled the air. The florescent lights right above Marie and Jean-Pierre's table started to vibrate. Then, quite to everyone's surprise, somebody _fell out of the lights_ right onto Marie and Jean-Pierre's table. It cracked but managed to stay up. With a jolt of terror, Marie and Jean-Pierre realized who it was. They stood up and backed away from the table.

D.C. just shook his head a few times, spotted Clark standing in the amazed and shocked crowd and called, "Hey Clark! I figured out what was wrong with your alarm clock!"

I would like to thank all you people who bothered to read this story. I wrote D.C.'s death in just to tease a friend of mine. You know who you are! 


	10. A stupid and meaningless epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for those I invent.

This story was written especially for Trah. If you want to read a story that makes a half-ounce of sense, leave now!!!

DC, after getting killed by the aliens, went to Europa and blew them up. Then, after getting hit by a bolt of ultra lightning from Jupiter, he became immortal. Then, upon returning to Earth, he found that the people of earth had voted and decided to make him their king. He was king of the world. Then he found the winning lottery number for $50 million. 


End file.
